Indiscreet Jealousy
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Psychoshipping experiment. Marik wants to know why Bakura is grumpy when Malik and Ryou are together. SLIGHT YAOI WARNING


_And here comes yet another experiment! I've gone through the yami/hikari relationships, that's Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping and Bronzeshipping. This one's Psychoshipping, I think…_

_I don't own any anime or whatever. Nuff said.

* * *

  
_

"Get lost, Ryou! I am _not-"_

"Bakura, for Ra's sake...it's just a coin flip!"

"I don't care! I'm not fucking washing up, hikari!"

"It's a 50/50 chance, Bakura," Ryou sighed, flipping the coin, catching it in his palm and turning it onto his other hand. He inspected it and smirked. "Now, you were heads, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, heads was 'Bakura does the dishes,' and I just happen to have a coin in my hand that is heads-up!" Ryou laughed and pushed Bakura towards the kitchen. "Go on, get cleaning! Malik and Marik will be here soon!"

"I hate you sometimes," Bakura muttered, turning on the taps. "Fucking hikari, always making me do-"

"You never do _anything _round the house!" Ryou protested, folding his arms. "Besides, you're not alone; I'm helping out as well."

"Well then, help me with these."

"Nuh-uh." Ryou shook his head. "I'm tidying up the living room. We left those takeaway tubs everywhere and you spilled your can of Pepsi on the carpet so I am sorting that out. Don't want Malik and Marik to think we're always like that."

"_You _don't want them to think that. _I _don't give a shit what they think," Bakura muttered, turning round and sticking his hands in the hot soapy water, trying to find something to wash. Ryou smiled and went back into the living room. He started tidying up the numerous takeaway tubs from last night. Ryou couldn't be bothered cooking so he had ordered a stack of Chinese and rented out some movies (Resident Evil 2, Dogma and Deathrace). Bakura had fallen asleep halfway through Deathrace and ended up knocking his can over, making a brown spill on the carpet, but Ryou couldn't really be bothered cleaning it up until morning.

"How are you doing?" Ryou asked Bakura as he came into the kitchen with his arms full of tubs, putting them in the recycling box (WTF?!). Bakura looked round and nodded.

"Doing okay," he replied, wiping a knife clean and putting it on the draining board.

"When you're done with those, can you put them away as well?"

Bakura grunted in response. There was a knock at the door.

"Crap, they're here already," Ryou muttered, rushing to the door and opening it. He greeted Malik and Marik and let them inside. "Sorry about the mess," he said apologetically. The Egyptian boys just laughed.

"Mess?" Malik said incredulously. "It's spick and span compared with our place!"

"Where's Bakura?" Marik asked hopefully. He had always had a soft spot for Bakura, but he wasn't sure about Bakura's feelings for him.

"In the kitchen, washing up," Ryou replied, dropping to his knees and starting to scrub the Pepsi stain from the cream carpet. Malik got down and helped him out as Marik sauntered into the kitchen. Bakura had his back to him, whistling 'Everywhere I Go' while he washed up.

"The great Bakura, lowering himself to doing the dishes?" Marik smirked. Bakura whipped round and growled at the Egyptian yami.

"Well, if you want to do them then I'm stopping you, Marik."

"Nah," Marik replied, leaning against the doorframe. "I think I'd rather watch you slave your ass off. Kinda sexy if you ask me."

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned his back on him again, throwing a few utensils onto the draining board and starting to put the plates away. Marik smirked and went back to the living room. "Hey, I thought you were cleaning up, Ryou," he laughed, walking in on Ryou and Malik kissing.

"Finished," Ryou said, pulling away briefly to speak but then pulling Malik in for another kiss. Malik and Ryou had been seeing each other for about a year now and were very open about their relationship. Somehow, Malik had managed to convince Ryou that most people didn't care if you were gay or not.

Marik sighed and sat down on the sofa. He could hear Bakura muttering curses to himself as he tidied away. He came in a few minutes later and prodded Ryou. "Take your tonsil hockey someplace else, hikari, you're making us jealous." He smirked at Marik, who just stared with wide eyes.

_"Did that mean what I think it did?"_

"Sorry." Ryou shifted away from Malik, but Malik pulled him into his arms, faking crying.

"Nooo! Stay with me!"

"Fine," Ryou laughed, cuddling up to him. Bakura sighed heavily and folded his arms.

"I'm going upstairs," he muttered. Marik watched him go with a worried expression.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He goes like that whenever I'm with Malik," Ryou shrugged. "He just goes to his room and stays there until Malik goes."

Marik frowned. _"Does that mean he's jealous of Ryou having a boyfriend? Or is it because he wants Malik? I know he's gay, but…" _He stood up. "I'm going to go see Bakura."

"Alright."

Marik went upstairs to Bakura's room. He found the door locked.

"Ryou, if that's you-"

"It's me, Marik."

"...What do you want?"

"Just wanna talk. Can I come in?"

"...Yeah." Bakura stood up, unlocked the door, and let Marik into his room. He sat back down on his bed expectantly.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked Bakura, sitting next to him. "Are you jealous of those two?"

Bakura sighed. "And you care...why, Marik?"

"'Cos you're a friend. Of course I care. Just wanna know what's up with you."

"Well..." Bakura fiddled with some of his wild hair, "it's not that I'm jealous, really. Well, maybe a little. The main thing is that I feel lonely when I see them together."

"Do you want Malik? Or Ryou?"

"Neither."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Bakura sighed again. "I'm not sure. See, there's someone I like, but I can't see it going anywhere."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think he's straight." Bakura looked up at Marik and frowned. "So I'm kinda stuck here."

"Well, who is it?" Marik asked, his heart racing. "Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Why? Come on-"

"I fucking said no!"

"Baku-"

"It's you, okay!" Bakura growled, clenching his fists. "Now do me a favour and leave me alone before I get into an even worse mood!"

"Bakura..."

"What?"

"I couldn't be any less straight."

Bakura stared at Marik with the same wide-eyed expression Marik had earlier. Marik laughed. "And actually, I've like you for a long time."

"You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"No. I mean it, Bakura."

Bakura smiled at Marik, a true smile that he almost never used. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Marik's, smiling again when he responded by running his tongue over Bakura's lips. Bakura opened his mouth a little and let Marik push his tongue inside his mouth, moaning at the new sensations that shot through him. He found himself falling backwards onto the bed, pulling Marik with him, still kissing him passionately. Marik's hands found their way to Bakura's shirt and began unbuttoning it, pulling his lips from Bakura's and trailing kisses down his neck, feeling him shiver and groan beneath him.

"You want more?" Marik whispered, and Bakura nodded, breathy pants escaping him as Marik played with his hardening nipples. Soon both their shirts were gone, as were Bakura's jeans and Marik's leather pants. Bakura had decided to take over, and flipped them over so he was on top. He started kissing and licking down Marik's toned chest, smirking at the gasps and whimpers that he made. Marik squeaked when Bakura dipped his tongue in his navel, and continued downwards...

~*~

What do you think those two are doing up there?" Malik asked, jerking his head towards the ceiling. Both hikaris could hear noises of pleasure coming from upstairs. Ryou blushed and shook his head.

"I'd rather not think about it, Malik!"

"I would," Malik replied huskily, cupping his lover's face in his hands, "but not think about them. About _us..."_

Ryou couldn't get a word out before Malik had pounced on him, straddled him and started kissing him roughly.

~*~

Bakura and Marik lay, exhausted, on the bed, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. Marik had snuggled up to Bakura and rested his head in the crook of his neck, Bakura's arms round him protectively.

"If I'd have known that losing my virginity was that amazing, I would have done it sooner," Bakura laughed, stroking a hand through Marik's tangled locks. Marik chuckled softly and nuzzled Bakura.

"Sounds like Ryou's losing his right now."

Bakura frowned and listened carefully. He could hear Ryou moaning downstairs, crying out Malik's name. "How come they haven't done it before, they've been together ages!"

"Malik was always complaining about Ryou wanting to wait until the right moment," Marik said quietly. "So, to Ryou, the right moment was waiting till we were screwing, then do it on the couch."

"I'm not sitting on that thing now." Bakura wrinkled his nose as he heard Malik cry out his climax. "No way."

"And they were supposed to be cleaning up..." Both yamis burst out laughing.

~*~

"What are those two laughing about?" Malik asked, pulling Ryou's shivering body to his.

"Who cares...?" Ryou murmured sleepily, pulling the throw off the sofa and covering himself and Malik up with it. "I'm having a nap."

"Might as well join you..." Malik snuggled down with Ryou and fell asleep as their yamis drifted off too.

* * *

_Yeah...random. R&R?_


End file.
